


It All Started With A Note

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: "Dear Sam, do you like Grizz? Yes or No





	It All Started With A Note

***Middle School***

Sam Eliot walked down the halls of West Ham Middle School, his book bag slung over his shoulder and a book in hand as he made his way to class. 4th period was his favorite of the day, English class. It was his 8th grade year, and things had not been going to plan. The usual harrasments he would receive, plays on him being deaf, had been cast aside with a new term; Fag. He had always heard middle school was rough, but he felt as if he got the worst of it all. The new term being thrown his way left and right had been brought on when he had gotten caught glancing at his crush in the lockeroom after gym glass. His crush, Gareth 'Grizz' Visser, hadn't been the one to notice; it had been Grizz's friends. The other football players who caught Sam glancing at Grizz's shirtless form, and threw the insult at him. Becca, his best friend had had to explain what the word meant later once he signed it out to her, unfamiliar with the term. The day had been rough, and he was counting down the minutes until the day was over.

Sitting down near the back row of the desks, Sam set his reading assignment down and his backpack by his feet on the floor. He watched as the teacher wrote on the board, and his interpreter came in the room. He felt a tapping on his shoulder. Glancing over, he saw Becca, with a note in her hand and a huge smile.

"Grizz wanted me to give this to you." She signed, handing him the note.

Sam glanced around and caught Grizz's eye, Grizz giving him a smile. He felt his heart take a nervous beat as he opened the folded up piece of paper.

'Dear Sam,

Do you like Grizz?

Yes or No'

***Senior Year, High School, Night of the Homecoming Game***

"See you after the game, meet me under West Ham's bleachers after. Don't be late ;)" Grizz's text had read on Sam's phone, causing the young man to blush a deep shade of scarlet.

Becca took notice of her friends blush, smirking, "A text from Grizz, I'm guessing?" She asked, giving Sam a knowing glance.

He rolled his eyes, showing her his phone. She appeared to let out a whistle, "Someone's getting lucky tonight." She signed bluntly, earning a playful swat on the arm as she and her best friend loaded up their backpacks from their lockers.

It was the end of the school day, the halls were littered in school pride. The homecoming game was tonight, and the school couldn't be more excited. Sam, however, could care less about the game itself or weather or not West Ham won, he was more preoccupied on the thought of seeing Grizz in his football uniform covered in sweat.

They had been dating for quite some time now, 4 years to be exact, but it had been rather low key. While some people knew, they weren't loud about it. Neither of them wanted the extra attention that came with being West Ham's only out gay couple. So they kept the PDA to a minimum, only ever talking between classes, working on projects in class together, and going on private dates out of town. It was their own little secret, one they both cherished.

But now, it was their senior year, and their relationship was stronger than ever. But with secrets, come complications. They hadn't had the opportunity to "do it" yet due to them both still sleeping under their parents roof and them both pretty much still being in the closet. They had tried, of course. Fooled around. But always managed to get disrupted.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when The Guard (The football team) came walking down the hallway. Students wishing them luck, some asking for selfies or girls asking for numbers. But Sam could care less about any of them. His eyes were locked on the man in the center of them all; Grizz. Grizz shot him a wink from across the hallway as their eyes met, causing shivers to run down Sam's spine.

"Yep, definitely getting laid." Becca signed, smirking up at Sam.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his car keys from his backpack, closing his locker. "Do you want a ride home, or not?"

"Sure, but you've got to let me help you pick out an outfit for tonight."

Sam gave her a confused look, "What's wrong with what I have on?"

Becca smirked. "You look like a Mormon missionary. Come on."

***

Grizz was a walking bundle of nerves. The insinuation he had made about tonight had rendered him fidgety and unable to focus. The past three hours of pre-game practice he had fumbled the ball twice, failed to properly execute Clarke's defense, and overall; he had sucked and made them 'loose' over 5 times.

"Grizz, man, what's up with you? I haven't seen you play this badly since you showed up hungover sophomore year." Luke asked him as they sat down for a water break.

Sweat was pouring down each of their foreheads, as well as their entire bodies, and the sun beat down on them relentlessly.

"Just distracted man. I'm fine."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Grizz waved a hand of dismissal, taking a swig of his water. But Luke was having none of it.

"It's about Sam, isn't it?"

Grizz's head had never snapped to look in Luke's direction so quickly. "How did you-?"

"It's pretty obvious. You've been eyefucking him for years, man. I'm not stupid. So are you two like, together or?"

Grizz sighed. "Don't tell the other guys. But yeah."

Luke patted him on the back. "Awesome man, that's great. So what's got you all distracted then?"

"We're supposed to, you know, go all the way tonight. But now I'm just overthinking it. I'm worried I won't do well enough or that I'll mess up and miss and that-"

"Slow down, man. You are overthinking it. Look. Just, play the game. Do your best. When we win, all that adrenaline and everything, it'll all just fall into place. You've got this, bro."

Though Grizz wasn't so sure. He didn't want to mess this up, especially not with Sam. He had been pinning after him for years and the last thing he wanted was to do something wrong and hurt him. But, Luke was right about one thing. He had to keep his head in the game. Or else the whole team was fucked. 

***

West Ham won the homecoming game with only one point to spare. The crowd was cheering loudly, according to Becca who had her ears covered.

"Go see him!" Becca signed, pointing towards Grizz who was looking up at Sam. They stood in the front row of the bleachers.

Sam made brief eye contact with Grizz, noting the sweat dripping from the taller man's brow. He had taken off his helmet, his hair standing up in every other direction. He looked rather attractive all sweaty and dirty, sam thought. He shook his head before turning to Becca, "No, I don't think he'd appreciate that, not a lot of people know about us, you know?" 

Becca glanced behind Sam, a smile appearing on her face, "Then why is he headed in our direction?" 

Sam raised an eyebrow, glancing around only to see Grizz, hastily making his way up the stairs of the bleachers and through the crowd of people, parting the sea of teens in his wake. Grizz didn't know what had possessed him to do this, but he couldn't stop himself. He ignored the people congratulating him, he ignored the thoughts in the back of his head telling him how gross he probably looked; all he could focus on was the sight of Sam ahead of him and the mission in his mind. 

"Grizz! You did great-" 

Sam was cut off by the feeling of Grizz's lips on his own, Grizz hunched over to capture Sam's lips, his hands gripping his face with urgency. The whole world around them went quiet, for Grizz at least. The gasps, the flashing of cameras, the wild crowd, none of it was in focus. He was consumed in the feeling of Sam's lips against his own. 

Grizz pulled away, smiling down at the bewildered looking Sam, "Meet me in 20?" 

***

The area under the bleachers was dark, only the small beams of light from the football field shining through the bleachers metal seats illuminated the soft grass. Sam stood in the shadows, waiting patently as Grizz was off in the showers and or celebrating. He was still in shock from Grizz kissing him out in the open like that, his lips still held the ghost of the memory of it. He wasn't sure why Grizz had done that, he had told him early on that he wanted their relationship to be low-key, due to how the community was. Sam, who was never much for hiding the truth in himself, was okay with that. He understood it. It made things easier on the both of them. No pressures from the outside world. Sam was baffled. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sight of Grizz appearing from the other side of the bleachers that lead to the underneath of the stadium. He was wearing his letterman jacket now, a pair of jeans, and a loose fitted t-shirt. Sam could tell, even in the darkness, that the taller man had showered. Grizz approached him slowly, towering over Sam. 

"I didn't think you'd show." He signed, smiling down at him, "But I'm glad you did." 

Sam gave a wave of dismissal, "Of course I came, I had to see you win. Plus, it sounded like you really wanted to see me." he signed and spoke. He knew Grizz could sign well, but he also knew that he only did it with him, so his signing could be hard to read at times, especially in the dark. It still meant the world to him that he had learned. 

Grizz took a step closer to Sam, placing a hand on his cheek. "I only played so well because I knew you were watching. You're my good luck charm." 

Sam blushed, now grateful for the darkness. "Shut up." he said playfully, leaning into Grizz's touch. "Why did you do that earlier, by the way?" 

Grizz raised an eyebrow, "Do what?" 

"Kiss me. In front of everyone." 

Grizz sighed, dropping his hand. He thought for a moment, "I wanted to share my winning victory with you. I guess I just, couldn't stop myself? When we won, when I scored the winning touchdown, all I could think of was kissing you. Then I saw how close you were, how good you looked, and I just uhm... Well I uhm, I couldn't hold back any longer." He smiled to himself before continuing, "They guys already seem to know, or at least Luke does. But, its senior year, and I'm honestly tired of hiding it. I don't want to hide you, or what we have, from the world anymore. It overcomplicates things." 

Sam couldn't conceal the smile that was now spreading across his features. Taking a step towards Grizz, standing on the tips of his toes and reaching up for Grizz, he captured Grizz's lips between his own. Relishing in the feeling of that sweet sensation that clouded his senses every time they kissed. But this time, it all felt different, there was no more guilt, or holding back, nothing between them. Hunching over slightly, Grizz let his arms wrap around the small of Sam's back, pulling him close. His tongue darted over Sam's bottom lip, quickly taking over the kiss and deepening it. Sam let out a sigh, his breath ghosting over Grizz's lips as he leaned into the kiss, his hands drifting back into Grizz's thick mahogany locks, giving them a tight tug. 

Grizz began to crouch down, bring him and Sam down to the grass, laying Sam down gently and kissing down his neck. Sam let out a sigh, Grizz's kisses were wet and sloppy, which made it all the four arousing. He kissed and nipped at Sam's neck, sucking on his collar bone and earning a moan from him in the process. 

"You're so beautiful" Grizz signed in between love bites and kisses. Grizz planted barely there kisses down to Sam's shirt collar, brushing grass aside with one hand, his other tugging at the end of Sam's shirt. Sam sat up, his eyes hardly visible in the dim lighting from the bleachers, they were dark and dilated with lust, and removed his shirt, tossing it in the grass and moving back to Grizz, shifting so Grizz was sitting on his lap again, but both boys were still sitting up. Sam lifted Grizz's shirt over his head. 

"You're the one that's beautiful, god, look at you." Sam says, his hands and eyes exploring Grizz's lean chest and well built, broad shoulders. 

All he could do was stare, soon they were kissing again, Sam's head was resting on Grizz's letterman jacket, shielding him from the grass. His hands explored every inch of Grizz he could, it felt like ages since he touched him, and he had missed him, so much. 

Grizz could feel both of them getting riled up by the tension between their legs, and he wanted nothing more than to relieve both of their issues. He wanted to hear Sam moan, and see him be pleased in return. ANd he was determined to get him to that point. 

They laid side by side now, fully naked on the grass, only Grizz's large letterman jacket beneath their lower halfs to protect them. They both felt rather exposed, but neither cared, they simply longed to be closer to one another. Their lips collided again and again, and Grizz felt Sam's hand running up and down his exposed thigh, making shivers shoot down his spine. He wanted to go further, he needed to go further, but he needed to make sure they were both ready. 

Sam pulled away from their lazy kiss. "Is it okay if I uh.. If I touch you." He asked, not bothering to sign, he was too desperate to coherently move his hands. 

Their gazes met, and Grizz gave him a slow nod, biting down on his bottom lip bashfully. Sam glanced down, reaching his hand out to wrap around Grizz's exposed length, Grizz sighing at the contact. Grizz was larger than Sam had expected. They had never gotten past fooling around, and usually it was Grizz who was pleasuring him. Ergo, Sam had never seen Grizz fully exposed. But he loved every inch of him. Literally. Grizz's head fell back in pleasure, his mouth agape as he supported himself on his elbows on the grass. Sam experimentally jerked his hand, swiping his thumb over Grizz's tip like he usually did with himself. Judging by the look on Grizz's face, he was doing a good job, but his face looked pained, as if the sensation of his hand wasn't enough. Then an idea came across Sam's mind. 

"Do you want me to go down on you?" Sam asked, signing one handed. 

Grizz nodded, perhaps too eagerly. 

Sam lowered himself, getting on his hands and knees, and settled himself between Grizz's thighs. The feeling of the grass scratching against his skin was odd, but he was too distracted to focus on the nature around them at the moment. Sam glanced up at Grizz, only to find him staring down at him as he wrapped his hand around Grizz's cock again, pressing his lips to Grizz's tip before wrapping them around it, opening his mouth and lowering himself down, never breathing eye contact. Grizz was moaning, Sam could tell by the way his jaw went slack and his hips jerked up into Sam's throat. 

"I was right." Grizz said. 

Sam stopped his actions, siting up slightly, "What?" 

"I was right." Grizz signed, "About those lips. I've thought about them before, my suspicions were correct." 

Sam chuckled, prepared to go back down on Grizz before he felt Grizz's finger latch beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at him. "I want to be close to you, Sam. Closer, I mean." He said, annunciating his words to make sure Sam understood him. 

Sam crawled back up, settling down on Grizz's lap, and the pair moaned at the feeling of their groins pressed together. "I don't know what I'm doing." Sam signed, looking at Grizz with scared eyes. 

Truth be told, neither did Grizz. But he knew enough. "Lay down for me." He signed, gesturing for Sam to take his place laying against his Jacket. 

He rummaged through his coat pocket for a moment, letting out an "ahah" when he found what he was looking for. A condom and a small lube bottle. He had purchased them last minute when he realized he had forgotten the essentials.

"Are you uhm, are you okay with me being on top?" Grizz asked, signing carefully.

Truth be told, Grizz had always been curious about being on the bottom, but it only felt right to be on top in this moment.

The trust in Sam's eyes was telling as he gave him a nod. He was giving Grizz all of him in that moment. Though the circumstances were not how either imagined it , they wouldn't have it any other way.

Grizz settled himself between Sam's thighs, his knees digging into the earth beneath them as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He had researched extensively on how to go about all of this, and he knew he had to prep Sam or else he could seriously hurt him.

"This uhm, this May hurt a bit. If it hurts too much just tell me, okay?" He said and signed carefully.

Sam gave a stiff nod and let his head fall back into the grass. With one hand, Grizz wrapped his fingers around Sam's half hard length and pumped him gently, the other settled between his thighs, finding his entrance and noticing Sam twitch at the feeling of his fingers touching him in his most sensitive spot. It was all so bizarre and strange, but oddly intriguing as Grizz noted each texture and response. Slowly, Grizz let one finger wriggle inside of Sam, he could feel him tensing up around him. And Jesus fuck he was tight.

"Breathe." Grizz signed, trying to get Sam to relax. He wanted him to enjoy this, but he knew he wouldn't if he didn't breathe his way through it.

Sam obliged, taking deep shallow breaths as he tried to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation of Grizz's finger inside of him. Grizz felt Sam's walls loosen a bit and he expeirmentily curled his finger, sliding it half way out and back in with award winning patience. Sam's hisses soon turned into soft pants and then moans. The sound alone was enough to almost send Grizz over the edge. The pain in between his thighs was uncomfortable, to say the least. But he knew he had to get Sam ready. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt him.

"M-more." Sam stammered out.

Grizz nodded, squeezing a bit more lube onto his fingers as he inserted his middle finger. His opposite hand pumping Sam's now fully hard erection to help him relax through this. Sam loosened up quicker this time, allowing Grizz to move his fingers with ease. Sam let out a quiet help when Grizz curled his fingers right up against his prostate. Grizz repeated the action over and over, enjoying the sight of Sam all riled up for him. Resisting the urge to touch himself.

"Fuck, Grizz. I want to cum with you inside me. Please. I'm ready." Sam panted out, sitting up on his elbows.

Grizz nodded, slowly slipping his fingers out of Sam, causing Sam to wine at the emptiness. Grizz opened the condom packet, attempting to slip on the condom but was failing.

"You're doing it backwards I think." Sam commented, causing Grizz to blush in embarrassment.

Finally, condom now on, Grizz sat up on his haunches and angled himself at Sam's entrance. "Hold onto my shoulders, and breathe okay?" He signed, making sure Sam understood him, "Squeeze them and breathe as much as you need to, and tell me when to move, okay?"

Sam nodded, biting down at his bottom lip as he laid down on his back, taking deep breaths to prepare for what was about to come.

Squeezing out the rest of the contents of the bottle of lube onto his member, as well as against Sam's entrance, Grizz pressed himself against his pucker, slowely pushing in. He let out a shudder at the feeling of Sam's walls swallowing him, dragging him in. The warmth and tightness was extremely overwhelming in the best possible way, and yet he had to hold back against his urges to let loose. He had to wait. Sam's nails were digging into Grizz's shoulders, his eyebrows knitted together in pain , letting out soft hisses as he tried his best to breathe like Grizz reminded him.

He rested his forehead against Sam's. "Breathe baby, breathe. Relax." He signed and whispered over and over again, struggling to keep his own bearings and not come too soon at the overdrive of his senses.

Sam let out a shaky breath, relaxing back into the grass, his arms still reaching out to grasp at Grizz's shoulders.

"Go ahead, move." He panted.

Grizz slowly pumped out and back in, moaning audaciously loud. But stopping when he saw tears spilling from Sam's eyes.

"Sam, I can stop if you want. I don't want to hurt you-"

Sam cut him off, holding up a hand. "it's going to hurt every time if we stop now. I just have to get used to it. It's okay. Keep going. I'll tell you if it gets to be too much. I promise. I trust you."

Grizz nodded, slowly thrusting back out and then in, one hand supporting himself on the grass, the other reaching down to pump Sam's erection, hoping it would distract him from his pain. Their gazes met.

"You're doing great baby, fuck. You uhm, you feel really good." Grizz panted our between thrusts, hoping his words were understandable. "Fuck, I love you." He panted again when he heard Sam let out a moan.

Sam understood every word, and each word, combined with each thrust and stroke slowly turned his moans of pain into moans of pleasure. He hiked his legs up, allowing Grizz to go deeper. Grizz thrusted in again, brushing right up against Sam's prostate causing them both to moan at this new angle.

"Fuck, I love you too. Right there Grizz." Sam panted, his hands exploring Grizz's chest now, one hooked around his neck to keep him close.

Grizz angled himself so he would hit Sam's spot every time, his strokes matching his thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, that familiar heat building up behind his navel was growing stronger and stronger. But he was determined to get Sam there too. And he could tell Sam was close as well; his walls were tightening around him, his pants and moans relentless and loud. Like music to Grizz's ears.

"Fuck, Grizz, I'm- close." Sam panted.

Grizz stroked him faster, angling his hips and thrusting into the smaller boy relentlessly. Letting his knees support him, he lifted Sam's chin with his free hand so he could read his lips.

"Come for me, Sam."

Their climaxes came simultaneously; three more thrusts, three more strokes, Grizz was seeing stars and Sam saw ribbons of white spluttering across his and Grizz's chests as their moans echoed in the darkness.

Grizz felt himself collapse on top of Sam, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss as he rode them both through their highs. Their bare chests heaved together, sweaty. Sam's back ached from laying on the ground, as did Grizz's mud caked knees.

"I love you." Grizz signed once he got his bearings.

"I love you too." 

The next day at school, the pair walked hand in hand down the isles of West Ham, Grizz's letterman jacket slung over Sam's shoulders.


End file.
